versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Atsuko Kagari
Atsuko Kagari (also known as Akko) is the main character of the anime "Little Witch Academia" by Studio Trigger. Background Atsuko Kagari grew up admiring the popular witch Shiny Chariot, who often did magic shows for the general public. Inspired by how she put on a show for others and made others happy, Akko decided to become a witch as she grew up, despite not coming from a lineage of witches, which was completely unprecedented. Akko would then go to Luna Nova Academy where she would learn how to become a witch and use magic in order to accomplish her dream. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Chariot, who did not receive all seven words of Arcturus. Chariot left a permanent scar on the moon with the Shiny Rod. Chariot also obtained the power of stars. Helped defeat the Time Demon). | At least Multi-Solar System level (Recreated Yggdrasil with the help of the people of the world, which was the source of all magic said to hold the stars in the sky. Unleashed the true power of the Claimoh Solais, which is a constellation in the sky). Speed: Beyond Massively FTL (Faster than before. Chariot's Shiny Arc reached the moon in five seconds. Comparable to the Time Demon, who broke a time loop that extended throughout entire star systems. Comparable to Chariot, who summoned her familiar from beyond the galaxy, and obtained the Magic of the Stars). | Beyond Massively FTL (Likely faster than before. The Shiny Rod returned to the stars on its own). Durability: At least Large Star level | Unknown Hax: Flight, Healing, Regeneration, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Regeneration, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Power Absorption, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Resistant to Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electrical Attacks as well as Status Effects with the right barrier, Resistant to Poison (regularly gets experimented on by Sucy, even with poison, and has commented on it before, can ignore the effects of poison by turning into an elephant but will become overwhelmed if the poison is strong enough) | Same as before | Same as before Intelligence: Low (Akko is commonly shown as not very bright and struggles in school. She seems to learn more slowly than others, but eventually did end up surpassing most witches) Stamina: Superhuman (Ran around several parts of Finland to break a spell for several hours. Has pulled all-nighters and still managed to be able to do magic) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All witches can fly with brooms if they know how, and Amanda is particularly skilled with a broom *'Earth Manipulation' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Water Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Transmutation' *'Healing' *'Regeneration' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Storm Manipulation' *'Power Absorption' *'Life Absorption' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Invisibility' *'Light Manipulation' *'Teleportation' *'Poison Manipulation': Boosts an apple's cyanide content with taste magic. *'Telekinesis': Most witches are taught object control magic that allows them to make objects around them float. *'Plant Manipulation': Has demonstrated the ability to help plants grow multiple times, especially the particularly hard to grow Pappiliodya. Techniques *'Opening Spell': A spell that can be used to open any door. *'Taste Magic': Magic that can change the taste of something. *'Heat Blast Spell': A spell where weak creatures can be destroyed in one blast. *'Pappiliodya Spell': A spell that allowed Akko to grow back the Pappiliodya from a tree at Luna Nova, which requires very special care otherwise. *'Statue Animation Spell': Brings a statue to life to carry out a task. *'Curse Shield Spell': Protects the user from debuffing effects for some time. *'Magical Barrier Spell': Creates a barrier around the user or other target. *'Reflecting Armor Spell': Can boost the target’s defense. *'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Fuses a weapon with a wand with magical results. *'Dream Wind Spell': Puts an opponent to sleep. *'Lifesap Circle Spell': Absorbs energy from those caught in it to the caster. *'Spellsap Circle Spell': Absorbs magic from those caught in it to the caster. *'Flaming Arrow Spell': Fires a fiery arrow that can pierce armor. *'Fireball Spell': Fires a fireball. *'Spark Flame Spell': Fires large fiery projectiles that explode upon contact with a target. *'Hexflame Spell': A spell that fires off six fireballs. *'Path of Cinder Spell': Summons a trail of fiery pillars. *'Mark of Flame Spell': A spell that makes those caught in a sigil take damage from high heat as well as become more susceptible to heat. *'Flame Strike Spell': Boosts the user's power with fire. *'Flame Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to fire. *'Volcanic Ray Spell': A spell that creates many fire pillars around the user that melt the ground. *'Flame Shot Spell': An explosive spell that fires an explosive projectile towards a target. *'Ring of Destruction Spell': A spell that fires a ring of fire around the user that protects them. *'Draconic Volcano Spell': A spell that fires flames like a flamethrower. *'Flare Splash Spell': Causes small meteorites to rain down on the foes. *'Rapid Fire Spell': A spell that fires searing rocks that home in on enemies. *'Meteor Crash Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a meteor to the ground. *'Thunderbolt Spell': Fires a lightning bolt downward. *'Lightning Spear Spell': Fires off an orb that can fire a powerful stream of lightning. *'Judgment Rain Spell': Causes a continuous rain of lightning bolts to explode around the user. *'Shattering Bolt Spell': Blasts electricity directly in front of the user. *'Thunder Cloud Spell': Summons a thundercloud that releases lightning for some time. *'Shutdown Spell': A spell that makes sigils appear in front of a target which fires icy spears at them. *'Ice Javelin Spell': A javelin that can pierce armor. *'Icy Dawn Spell': Creates a large block of ice in front of the user and can freeze the enemy. *'Frost Spiral Spell': A fired spiral that can freeze or slow a target. *'Freezing Wave Spell': A wave of ice that surrounds the user and can repel or freeze many targets. *'Whiteout Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a more powerful freezing wave. *'Rain of Icicles Spell': A dangerous spell that causes icicles to rain down. *'Shatter Spell': Deals heavy damage to frozen enemies. *'Frost Strike Spell': Boosts the power of water spells. *'Ice Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to water. *'Ice Bind Spell': Freezes the ground in front of the user and anyone caught in it. *'Icy Embrace Spell': Freezes everything directly in front of the user. *'Stone Needle Spell': Fires a stone needle at the foe. *'Stone Wave Spell': Deploys several pylons of stone that can petrify opponents. *'Rock Fist Spell': A rock fist that punches opponents to the ground and may cause petrification. *'Earth Strike Spell': Increases the potency of earth magic. *'Earth Shield Spell': Makes the user resist earth more. *'Sandstorm Spell': Surrounds the user in a sand tornado that can deflect projectiles. *'Earthen Spikes Spell': A spell that traps an opponent in two spiky boulders. *'Wind Arrow Spell': Fires an arrow made of wind. *'Steel Wind Spell': A powerful wind that knocks away held items from the user. *'Tornado Shot Spell': A spell that pierces armor. *'Wind Shield Spell': A barrier that makes the user resistant to wind. *'Wind Strike Spell': Boosts the user's skill with wind attacks. *'Windstorm Spell': A tornado surrounds the user that knocks away projectiles. *'Dancing Wind Spell': A spell that boosts agility. *'Weakness Bomb Spell': A spell that lowers defense of the target it hits. *'Gravity Orb Spell': A spell that draws enemies closer to the area of the orb. *'Gravity Binding Spell': A spell that slows down targets caught in a magic sigil. *'Gravity Blast Spell': A spell that blows away those caught in it. *'Black Hole Spell': Creates a black hole that draws nearby enemies inside. *'Object Control Magic': Allows the user to control an object. *'Object Transformation Spell': Allows the user to transform an object into something else. *'Plant Restoration Spell': A powerful spell that can bring a plant back to life. *'Heal Spell': Heals a target. *'Cure Spell': Removes status effects. *'Regeneration Spell': Speeds up regeneration. *'Mana Tap Spell': Boosts the recovery of the user's magic power. *'Curse Lifting Spell': Removes curses. Only Diana Cavendish has demonstrated the ability to use this spell. *'Circle of Healing Spell': A sigil appears on the ground which heals anyone caught in it. *'Earth Buster': A concussive pound on the ground that grinds up earth. *'Sleep Spell': Inflicts sleep on a target. *'Invisibility Spell': Makes the target invisible. *'Teleportation Spell': Allows a target to teleport. *'Illumination Spell': Illuminates an area by casting light from a wand. *'Shiny Arc': The Claimoh Solais turns into a bow and fires a powerful arrow. *'Shiny Ballista': The Claimoh Solais' Shiny Arc, but the bow functions as a catapult. *'Shiny Ax': The Rod turns into an axe and can unleash a powerful cleaving attack. *'Grappling Hook': The Shiny Rod transforms into a grappling hook capable of holding a lot of weight. *'Shiny Sprinkler': A transformation of the Rod that can mix and spread any ingredients. *'Shiny Balai': The Rod can transform into a broom of its own with incredible speed. *'Grand Triskellion': The Shiny Rod can merge with the Grand Triskellion, which is the world altering magic. This is the true power of the wand. Equipment *'Claimoh Solais': A wand that is only granted onto select individuals. Referred to as Shiny Rod by Chariot. *'Broom': Received her own broom she could use to fly. *'Wand': Owns an ordinary wand standard to all witches. Lacks the power the Claimoh Solais has. Key With less than seven words | With seven words | With the magic of all people and the Nine Witch's power Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Could contend with the Cockatrice for a while, which is a giant monster capable of destroying trees and rocks *Should be superior to Amanda O'neill, who, with a magical sword, could fight a cursed set of armor that enhanced a boy's abilities to that of a superhuman *Some witches could harm Fafnir, a massive dragon that is a giant compared to humans *Defeated the Divine Dragon, which caused a blizzard Speed/Reactions *Caught up with the Shooting Star twice, which has traveled around the globe and regularly does so on its own *Outran a reindeer easily *Brooms can travel at hypersonic speeds, as shown when Chariot rescued Akko and the broom began to burn up *The magic and powers of the other witches allowed them to catch up to a magic missile that could go at MHS+ speed *Vajooris' sneeze sent them to the sky at supersonic speed Durability/Endurance *Survived Vajooris' sneeze, which parted clouds *Survived going underwater while Shooting Star sent her at MHS+ speeds *Took hits from the Cockatrice, a massive woodland monster Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Not very bright *Magic requires specific incantations and focus *Akko often messes up spells or does them improperly *Only learned how to fly a broom by the end of the series Sources *TTGL's Blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Studio Trigger Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Students Category:Magical Girls Category:Broom Users Category:Large Star Level Category:Characters Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Wand Users Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Protagonists